Brain Steriods!
by Ultimagu
Summary: Shin manages to count in a normal and rational manner from one to five. The world shifts on its' axis being so stunned. One-shot.


**AN: I do not own any part of the Crayon Shin-Chan universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

"H-Hiro!" Misae screamed for her spineless husband as she backed away from a sight which horrified her: a sight which she thought she would never see.

The thump and curse followed by rapid footfalls announced Hiroshi had heard her, "What is it Mitzy?" he called out making his way downstairs. He knew well by now that could be a spider she wanted him to kill or it could be a thug who had followed Shin home...both were about equally probable given Shin's history with the insane.

As Hiroshi came down to the last step he heard his son yell in his own particularly childish voice, "Ass dance! Ass dance! Ass dance!" While it may have eased his mind a little, it did not entirely release the constriction on his heart. A quick bound and he came into the living room to see...Shin's ass.

Shinnosuke, his darling pride and joy as a man, was waving his ass in the air like some hooker hopped up on coke: typical. Hiroshi's eyes instead turned to Misae and found her cowering on the floor, stuttering and pointing back towards Shinnosuke as if he were a spider.

"What the hell Mitzy..." Hiroshi sighed, hanging his head in the hopes that his wife and son had not switched bodies again. He didn't even bother stepping into the room to keep the constant 'ass dance! ass dance!' from being too loud and obnoxious that he finally killed someone.

As if she had seen a ghost, Misae cranked her head sideways to look at her husband and tell him of the _horrible_ thing she had just witnessed. "Sh-...Shi...Shin just counted." Seeing the blank look on her husband's face, Misae pounded the floor with her fist and screeched at him, "He just counted like a normal person!"

Startled by the rapid shift in behavior, Hiroshi took a step back with a look of confusion, "have you been drinking dear?"

Infuriated with her idiot husband's stupidity Misae slapped the ground again, "Dammit Hiro I don't drink while you're here!"

Faced with the possibility that his son might actually have counted like one of the 'normal' kids that went to that stupid American school, Hiroshi did the only thing that he felt appropriate at this moment; turning to his son, Hiroshi called out to him, "Son!"

The shaking booty dance came to an end as his son's slightly chubby face turned over beside his ass to look at him and look at him questioningly, "Yo!"

Feeling the importance of the moment overtake him with a slight moment of pause as even Himawari looked up at her father, "I personally okay you to take away any beer your mother picks up today. She's having a mental breakdown at your stupidity." Backing away with the same serious face, Hiroshi slides the _fusuma_ shut with a decided click.

Hiroshi practically ran out the front door at the sound of Shinnosuke being given Mitsae's own personal version of a noogie when she fisted both sides of the head. He didn't bother grabbing a coat, only time to grab his shoes before flying out the front door to the sound of, "Dammit Shin! Just count for your father! Prove to him that mommy's not going insane!"

* * *

><p>Agent K successfully completed his report on the insanity that was the Nohara family. It seemed that Ai and her formula she stole from Suotome-dono's laboratories. Now Shin was actually becoming intelligent, it really scared him to think what the ass-dancer was going to do with that intelligence. It felt as if the world gave a shuddering groan at the thought of it.<p>

**(Story)**

**AN: February 18th, 2012: Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've written since I'm busy finishing all of my schoolwork. However, here's my contribution to the sadly underdeveloped section for the Crayon Shin-Chan fanfiction. Seriously, where is any of the good stuff? There aren't even any 10,000 length stories. In that case, here's something to help stimulate the creative juices here. Later, when I've finished my current work I may return to this story to continue the idea, but consider it to be a stand alone for now.**

**Also, the word used you may not know:**

**Fusuma- A paper door. It's very thin and tends to go with tatami and shoji (floor and walls) made of paper.  
><strong>


End file.
